


Not Just Friends

by Ravenclawlife14



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gift, I said butt, James being a oblivious git, Love, M/M, Peter not being oblivious, The marauders are the marauders, Wizard Chess, Wolf this is for you, i don't know how to tag, m/m - Freeform, peter ate all of the cookies, remus is being a meanie butt, sirius is ticklish, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawlife14/pseuds/Ravenclawlife14
Summary: Ever since they met, Sirius and Remus have been close. In their sixth year, Sirius got the guts to ask Remus out to Hogsmade with lots of blushing and studding. No one knew about their relationship, not even their best mates Peter and James.





	Not Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfstar1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar1/gifts).



> Hi,
> 
> This is a gift for one of my best friends Wolf! They have helped me so much in my writing and with me keeping my head on with school. Please enjoy, and as always leave any comments and Kudos, they do keep me going.

The night was ending as Remus and Sirius were sitting on the love seat in the Gryffindor common room playing wizards chess with the fire slowly burning out. Their two friends were out using James cloak to go down in the kitchens to get a midnight snack for the marauders.  For the third time that night Remus one, much to his amusement, his boyfriend was being dramatic about it. 

"Remus, do you not love me?" cried out Sirius in despair as he lost again to the werewolf. He then curled into a small ball, being more dramatic by the second. 

Remus shook his head at his dramatic boyfriend and moved the chess board onto the coffee table in front of the love seat. 

"But Siri, I do, very much in fact." said Remus gently, rubbing Sirius' back in small circles. 

"Then let me win Rem. Just once." Sirius said, voice muffled by the threw pillow on the couch. 

"But then Love, you will claim that I am only letting you win because you say that you are a tosser. In which you are not." Remus tried to explain. Sirius then uncurled himself  and put his head on Remus' lap, facing his torso. Sirius gently played with the knit sweater that smells like the werewolf himself, black tea and chocolate. 

"I don't want anyone other than you, Moony." said Sirius, peering up at Remus. 

As the two sat in silence, Sirius staring at the dying fire and Remus, while Remus took out his wand and created translucent shapes into the air. Remus shifted his arm's to lay across Sirius' body, trying to put away his wand, Sirius gently squeaked and quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment. Remus looked at Sirius in surprise, he never did know or realize that Sirius was that ticklish in that one spot.

Remus got that look in his eye that only he got when he got an idea. Only the Maraduers knew that the idea in the werewolf's head either was bloody brilenant or will end in laughing or crying for the victim. 

Again, but not a mistake, Remus poked Sirius' side and laughed at the noise and the fact Remus was quick enough to grab Sirius before he fell off of his lap. 

When Sirius recovered he sat up on Remus' lap and looked at him with all of the might he could muster while looking at the man who could make his knees go weak just in class raising his hand. 

"This is war" said Sirius. 

Remus quickly, being taller and a bit stronger, was able to grab Sirius and start tickling him by poking his sides. They fell onto the floor and knocking into the table, spilling the chess pieces over the floor. Ignoring them, the duo started rolling around the floor, laughing as one fell off the other, Sirius trying to get away from Remus' long fingers. 

The duo eventually stopped, catching their breath with Remus on top of Sirius, noses and foreheads pressed against each other. Remus breathed in the scent of Sirius, firewhisky, smoke, and forest. Remus slowly led his lip's onto Sirius'... 

"Padfoot! Moony! You would never belive what we had to do just to get you those biscuits you like." ranted James as he came into the room. 

Peter grabbed James with the hand that was not full of sweets and directed him to the duo that was trying to untangle themselves on the floor. Both were heavley blushed and stumbling apart. 

"Are you guys good?" asked James as he watched the two pick up the chess pieces that they spilled.  

"Of course," said Sirius quickly, a bad habit of of his when he is lying. 

Remus, peered over at Peter who looked like he thought something was going on between the time that they left and now. 

Remus pulled Sirius away from mindset that he was entering, soon he was rambling about what he had for breakfast yesterday.  

"Sirius, I think we should tell them. They are our best mates." whispered Remus 

Sirius looked down at the maroon carpet floor, "What if they don't want us. You know in the muggle world it is not considered 'right'," 

"It will be fine, I assure you. If they don't, we can leave Hogwarts forever and go to California. I think you would fit right in." said Remus softly, he knew that Sirius always wanted to go to the USA, even more California.

The duo stepped out of the corner and into the light of the dying fire. They connected hands and stood in front of James and Peter who were stuffing their faces with the treats that they gathered from the kitchen.  

Remus was the first  to speak, "Hey, mates, we always promised that we would except each other no matter what right?" 

"Of course Remus, I thought that we already established that with you being a werewolf. But Remus, you fold your socks for bloody sake." James said, setting down a plate of peanut butter cookies onto the coffee table were Remus and Sirius were sitting earlier. 

This time Sirius speaks, "What would you do if you knew that two guys were dating?" 

Peter, who was stuffing his mouth with the cookies that James had, looked at Sirius' and Remus' joined hands and poked James' side. 

"What Peter not now, I am trying to figure out why Sirius is being so weird lately also with the sock folder also. The full moon is not for another three weeks." contemplated James who pushed his glasses further up his nose. James then got up and circled the duo, still not noticing the joined hands. He then sat back down on the couch with his hand now on his chin, trying to figure it out. He then went to get another cookie, but his hand felt the plate that the cookies were on, and looked at Peter who just shrugged his shoulders. James breathed out, his messy hair that landed on his nose agitated his, causing him to rake it back with his fingers, something that he did when he could not figure something out. The other marauders believed that if he ever tried to get in the Ravenclaw dorms, he would go bald. 

"Prongs, look at their bloody hands! You are about as oblivious as the Lilly and Snevellus theories." Peter nearly shouted at James. 

"Okay, first Wormtail, those theories do not exist." cried James, causing the others to shake their head, they knew that James is simply a troll at noticing and excepting the truth. It was like the stages of grief for him. "Second, why should we care?" 

This shocked both Remus and Sirius. 

"What do you mean you don't care?" said Sirus to James

"Why should I, you are still my best mates." said James with Peter nodding along with it. 

"Thank you ,James." said Remus, whose arm is now over Sirius' shoulder. 

"I mean, who did not already see it coming?" said James smirking 

"WHAT?" shouted both Sirius and Remus at James 

"I mean you're always so touchy and feely for each other, even in first year. We kind of put a bet on it. Bloody hell, I now owe Alice 30 gallons." said James who threw his head on the back of the couch.

For the rest of the night, Sirius' head was layed on Remus' shoulder, and many games of exploding snap and chess were played until the house elfs came to clean the common room. The couple never did tear apart, and were always together. Not many people cared and those who did had the WolfStar protection squad. Still Remus and Sirius did not understand why Frank, Alice, Marlene, Peter, James, and many others needed to be protected when you have a werewolf and an amagus in a relationship. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! As I said before this is a gift for my friend Wolf! Wolfstar is one of their favorite ships and they have a fanfic called "Pen, Paper, and a Gun". Their name is Wolfstar1 if you would like to go read it and it is also a modern AU fanfic. I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic and I will update "The Girl Who Vanished" fairly soon!
> 
> Peace out,  
> Raven


End file.
